You Owe Me - A Dean Ambrose One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: Dean's girlfriend begs him for a favor. He can't help but give in. Dean Ambrose/OC, insert all the normal disclaimers here


_**This little one shot was inspired by a text message from my good friend Rose. I wrote most of it on the train on my trip home. **_

* * *

Dean stretched and pulled the pillow over his face to block the sun from shining in his eyes. He had just gotten back from a three week overseas tour and spent the whole night "catching up" with his girlfriend. She looked gorgeous laying in bed next to him tangled in the sheets, her curly red hair sprawled across the pillows. He twirled a curl around his finger and smiled, he missed her more and more each time he left and each welcome home sex session was more and more intense. He still felt a little guilty about their little disagreement before they fell asleep, that's why she was all the way on the other side of the bed instead of resting her pretty head on his chest. He really didn't want to spend one of his few days off at her sister's kid's christening, church events and Dean Ambrose just didn't mix. He sighed and pulled her close to him, fondling her breasts.

She rolled over and swatted at him, "Stop it. No more boobs for you. I'm still mad."

"Awww, come on baby, don't be like that."

"But Dean, this a very important day to my family, I'm the godmother! I'm going regardless and it would be nice to have my boyfriend there with me."

"No way, I'm not dressing up in some monkey suit and the day with your family, in a church."

"Please?" She asked

He shook his head, "Nope."

Dean looked at his girlfriend, he loved her, he really did, but there was no way he was spending the day in a suit at her nephew's christening. To make it worse, it was a garden party in the middle of July. No. Way. In. Hell.

"But, but, I thought you missed me! Don't you want to spend time with me? You'd rather be alone in my apartment than with me?!" She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted, those big brown puppy dog eyes pleading with him. He tried to look away, but he couldn't do it, those eyes and that lip… And a tear, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Oh god...

He sighed and wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Fine, I'll go, but you owe me. Big time."

Before she could say a word he pulled that pouty lip between his teeth and nibbled it. She gasped and he thrust his tongue in her mouth and twirling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He groaned into her mouth when when grabbed a fist full of his hair and sucked on his tongue. He devoured her mouth, kissing her like it was his last day on Earth, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away and started nibbling at his neck.

She pulled his earlobe between her teeth and whispered in his ear, "So, what's my debt Mr. Ambrose?"

He groaned, "On your hands and knees, baby. Lemme see that gorgeous ass of yours."

She quickly gave him exactly what he wanted, she rolled onto her stomach and pressed her chest into the mattress raising her ass as high as she could. She heard him murmur words of approval as he kneaded her ass cheeks and pushed her legs further apart.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you planned this," he said slipping two fingers inside of her pussy and slowly pulling them in and out still squeezing her ass with his other hand. "God, still so tight, even after the pounding I gave you last night."

She moaned into the mattress, "Oh god Dean, please, more." He let out a deep throaty chuckle and she knew he had a wolfish grin on his face. She dug her nails into the sheets and waited for him to give her what she wanted.

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby, tell me."

She wiggled her ass in his face and said "Pound me again, Dean, pound me until I scream."

He playfully swatted her ass and grinned then his hands left her body as he rolled the last condom onto his cock. He took his time, he knew she wanted it but it was so much fun to tease her. He dragged his cock between her folds and tapped her ass enjoying the way her ass looked sticking up in the air. He grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and kneaded her soft flesh in his hands, god he loved her skin. He plunged his cock into her tight hole his balls pressed against her and started thrusting hard and fast, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her back into him. She cried out his name, moaning loudly.

"You like that, baby?" He said running his hands up and down her back pulling her back onto his dick as he pushed into her.

"Yes, yes, Dean, yes," she said her face still buried in the sheets.

He kept up the pace, frantically pumping his cock in and out of her tight pussy, watching her ass shake from the force of his thrusts. She was so wet, the friction was delicious. The sound of his balls slapping against her skin turning him on more and more making him pound her harder and faster, his movements frenzied as he pushed in and out of her dripping wet core. He knew he wouldn't last much longer at this pace but with the way she was moaning, there was no way he was slowing down. He reached his hand between her wet folds and rubbed her nub hard and fast, groaning in pleasure when he felt her walls start to quiver around him.

"Come on baby, come on, cum for me, let me feel you squeeze my cock." He pinched her clit making her scream his name. Her walls clamped down on him as he dug his nails into her hips trying to hold back as long as he could still thrusting furiously. "Yeah, baby, cum for me," he growled, "That's right baby, yessss…." He pulled her flush against his body as she plunged his cock into her one last time finally letting himself cum. Her walls still clamped down on his cock, pulling every last drop of cum out of him.

He rested his head on her back, his heart racing, still panting. He slowly pulled out and tossed the filled condom in the trashcan and collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her sweaty body close and kissing her neck and shoulder.

"This is win-win for you baby, you get morning sex and me looking sexy as hell all day in a suit." He said when he finally caught his breath.

She shrugged lazily, "Guess I still owe you one, then, huh?"

She reluctantly pulled herself from his embrace and planted a hard kiss on his lips before she dragged herself to the shower, it took her longer than she thought it would to convince Dean to come with her to the christening, now she would have to hurry to get them both dressed and in the car on time.


End file.
